This invention relates generally to a control, such as a door latch assembly, for activation of centercase assemblies for exit devices and more particularly to a control assembly to activate narrow stile panic-type exit devices.
Narrow stile doors present difficulties in the installation and design of controls for exit devices. Stile is a term commonly used to refer to a vertical member of a door frame. Due to the thin width of a narrow stile door (1¾″), many of the commonly available controls to operate exit devices cannot be installed without the control overlapping the glass portion of the door. This overlap is found to be aesthetically undesirable. To avoid overlap, many exit device controls are known which are specifically designed narrow enough to fit upon a narrow stile. However, in order to activate the many diverse functions available in exit devices (rim, surface vertical, concealed vertical) unique controls are often required for each of the different functions.
Many exit device controls also only allow uni-directional input by the user to activate the control. One solution is to centrally locate a uni-directional output of the control such that it matches a centrally located uni-directional input for unlatching of a universal centercase assembly. Bi-directional mechanical activation of the control by the user is desirable over uni-directional activation. This allows the control to be activated in both down and upstroke of its activating lever, knob, etc. Thus the control must convert bi-directional activation input to uni-directional output to match the device.
When unlocked, a control is used to unlatch the exit device latching mechanism. Two types of locking and unlocking controls are what are commonly known as ANSI function 08 and ANSI function 09. ANSI function 09 allows the user to enter a key into the controls key cylinder (often what is commonly known as a mortise type) and turn the key not more than approximately 359 degrees to unlock the control. The key is not removable unless the control is locked. ANSI function 08 allows the user to enter the key into the controls key cylinder and turn the key 360 degrees to unlock the cylinder. If the key is then removed without further rotation of the key, the control remains unlocked. Relocking is the reverse of unlocking. Further, a means of electrically unlocking and locking the control is often desirable when the application is used in an electrically controlled security system. Accordingly, the manufacturer, distributors, and end user must often deal with a large number of parts, assemblies, and stocking units to provide a control to match for each unique device function, handing, and desired unlocking application.
It is apparent then that a control that is narrow enough to fit on a narrow stile, has a universal output location to match a corresponding universal input location on an exit device, provides bi-directional input, is reconfigurable to both left hand and right hand doors, provides for both ANSI 08 and ANSI 09 function in the same assembly, and is configurable for electrical unlocking, is desirable. It is the object of this invention to address the matter and set forth a narrow stile control that accomplishes these functions.